Stay
by GoddessD
Summary: When Tate finds out that the Harmons plan to sell the house, he needs to decide if he can let Violet go. Will Tate give into his darkness? **Rated M**


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT. WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT THEMES, AND LANGUAGE.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Stay**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I stood in the shadows, I did not want her to see me just yet, but I could not stay away from her. Even when Violet thought I wasn't around, I was skulking in the shadows, watching and waiting. Moira had warned me of the Harmon's plans to move and there was no way I was going to let that happen. Letting the one person who made me want to get better, the one person who I cared about more than myself leave me, was unfathomable.

The darkness that often threatened to creep up on me lingered at the edge of my consciousness, murmuring in a dull hum. The voices whispered, _"Take her. She belongs here."_. They wanted me to add her to the collection of souls in this house._ Can I selfishly snuff out Violet's light?_ _Condemn her to the darkness with me? She couldn't leave me then. Ben and Vivien would never be able to separate us. I would always have my sweet Violet. She could remain mine forever. _

The only thing that held me back from giving into my dark thoughts was the promise I made to protect her. Always. I did not make the promise lightly. Before my Violet came into my life, I was plagued with visions of murder and mayhem. Fantasies of taking a gun and delivering worthy souls to a better place than this filthy, disgusting, putrid world. The true nature of this hell we live in is hidden under the layers of lies we tell ourselves, but the truth is always festering like a silent disease just waiting to snuff you out. I was often obsessed with the thoughts and visions that played over and over in my head until I nearly pulled out my hair to make them stop...but that was before I met Violet. Now my thoughts have been consumed with her.

I knew I had to have her from the moment I saw her. The way she watched the blood on her arm bead up with such fascination as she dragged the razor blade across her pale skin, it struck something inside me. I knew exactly what she was thinking at that moment. I had the same thoughts a million times._ If I push the blade just a little deeper will it hurt? How much blood do I have to spill before its enough to dull the pain? _

The connection I felt towards Violet has only grown, as if she somehow reached into me and pulled something out that I had no idea I was even capable of...love. I had never loved anyone or anything before her.

"Tate?" Violet murmured, "Why?" before turning over restlessly. It was the first time she had muttered my name while she slept and I was troubled that it was not in a lustful way. I wasn't sure what I had done, but I was overcome with the need to make whatever it was right. Violet seemed too sad lately and I attributed it to her parents wanting to move, but now I questioned if it was because of something I did.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked to her bed, keeping my eyes trained on her sleeping form. Violet was not one for fancy nightgowns, but the fact that she slept in only a tee-shirt and panties only heighten desire to reach out and touch her. She had kicked off the sheet that had once covered her, leaving her body unguarded from my prying eyes. I sat down at the edge of the bed next to her, and I was pleased when she didn't stir. I ran my fingertips over the exposed skin of her arm, tracing the shiny little scars the marred her perfect flesh. Her newest cuts had been wider and deeper than the rest and that scared me. I made her promise to stop cutting and hoped she wouldn't break that promise, but how could I hold her to that when I was actively thinking about hurting her despite my promise to keep her safe.

"Tate? Tate?" I heard Constance's voice coming from the hallway and I moved quickly before she could wake my sleeping beauty. Violet had been having trouble sleeping and even though I want her awake with me, she needed to rest.

"What do you want?" I hissed in a hushed tone as I closed the door behind me. Constance was always sneaking into the house.

"I brought over some sweet rolls for Violet. The poor girl looks like a stick figure, she's hardly eating." She said this sweetly but I could see the glimmer of hate in her eyes. A flash, a brief vision passed through my mind of Constance with her throat cut, dark red blood running down her slender neck, and the look of shock on her face as I smile back at her.

The vision faded as fast as it appeared and I stared at my mother with her death in my eyes. "Stay away from her, or I'll make you a permanent resident here. I think Moira would give anything for the opportunity to haunt you for eternity." Normally, I would smile at the thought of damning her that way, but this was no time for games. Constance was a cock-sucking whore who left a path of destruction in her wake. Even though I threatened her with it, I truly hoped that she didn't die here, that way she couldn't avoid going to hell. Constance had committed all of the seven deadly sins and if there was a hell, she belonged there, not safe in this house.

"My sweet boy, I only want what is best for you. Can't you see I am doing all of this for you, for our family." Constance's dark dead eyes mirrored my own. "I thought the good Doctor was helping you."

"Helping me realize how much I hate my mother." I spat at her before turning my back and returning to my Violet's room.

I was surprised to find her awake with a cigarette between her lips. She was sitting next to the open window and the light breeze that came in blew her hair around her sad face wistfully. Violet whipped her head around to me. "Tate?" she tried to hide her surprise, willing herself to be brave. I envied her ability to do that. "It's a little late to be sneaking into my room isn't it?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was hoping to crawl in bed with you." I wiggled my eyebrows in an attempt to make her smile and, although it was brief, I saw it curl on her lips.

"Tate, I'm not in the mood tonight." A glimpse of the hurt flashed in her eyes before she willed it away and I knew that pain was my fault. Violet had been avoiding anything more intimate than kissing since the incident on the beach. That failure had never happened to me before and not only was I humiliated, Violet took it as a sign that I wasn't truly interested in her in that way. The truth was I was scared to death that I would not live up to her expectations and she would shun me afterward.

"Please, Violet, let me hold you." It was difficult for me to let her see my vulnerability, but if it would convince her, I would do it. "I'm tired and you are the only thing that calms my mind."

Violet put out her cigarette and crawled back into the bed, patting the empty spot next to her. "Come on."

I crawled into the bed before she could change her mind, pulling off my sweater and quickly wriggled out of my jeans on the way, while she smirked at me. When I was comfortably in my boxers and an undershirt I pulled Violet into my arms and held her body tight against mine. Her back was to my chest and I rested one hand on her smooth stomach. The other I intertwined with her hand and rested it between her breasts. Violet laid her head back on my shoulder and I pressed my cheek against hers. She was as close as I could get to her without being inside her.

I held her like that for a few minutes. Violet's presence cleared my mind for the decisions I would soon have to make, making way for my thoughts of Violet and my fantasies of what I wanted to do to her.

I began to absently rub my thumb against the smooth skin of her stomach and she wriggled against me just enough to make my own heart beat erratically as the blood in my body rushed to other awakening parts of my anatomy. I was growing harder by the second and I gripped her waist tightly, grinding myself against her backside in search for the friction I was so desperate for.

"I know you think I don't want you," I whispered pressing myself against her hard enough to make her gasp, "but can you feel how wrong you are?"

Violet let out a whimper, which made my dick twitch as her answer.

"Do you know how many times I have taken my cock in my hand and fantasized it was _your_ pussy around it? "

Violet squeezed the hand I had intertwined with hers at her breast almost to the point of pain. I took it as her silent plea for me to continue.

"I think about how tight and wet you will be when I slide into you, as I stroke my cock while I imagine fucking you." My mouth was right next to her ear as I spoke and I could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Do you think about me Violet? When you're all alone in your bed, and your naughty fingers make their way down into your cotton panties, do you imagine its my fingers stroking your pretty little pearl?"

"Tate..." Violets voice came out rough and my eyes closed at the sound.

"I bet you do." I slid my hands down under her panties tracing her weeping slit with my finger and she bucked against my hand. I held her tightly in place by cupping her steaming mound and pressing myself tightly against her. The darkness in me wanted her to beg for it.

"My sweet... " I panted as my hips moved against her, "tell me all the dirty little things you think about me doing to you. I want to do them. All of them. Any depraved thing bouncing around in that sexy head of yours." I breathed in her ear then nipped the soft lobe with my teeth. Violet let out a soft moan, before I felt her become putty in my hands. I could feel her surrender to me as soon as my fingers dipped into her soft warmth, and the darkness inside of me rejoiced at my triumph.

The moan that came from her lips made me shudder and her head fell back pressing against my shoulder as she writhed against me. My normally busy mind was clear of all but my task at hand. I wanted to see my Violet with the look of ecstasy on her face, but more than that, I wanted to be the one to put it there.

Violet began to push against my fingers with every thrust, and the look on her face was almost painful in her pursuit for the little death. "Tate, please...I need...I need..." Violet's head thrashed and as I slid in another finger and her perfect pussy spasmed, contracting around me. I felt the rush of her warm fluids and I slowed my onslaught as she road out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

I smiled against her skin. The look on her face as she reached ecstasy was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen and the growing spot on the front of my boxers could only prove to her how much I want her.

I removed my hand from her panties and brought my fingers to my lips, Violet looked at me repulsed for a moment. "Tate! Why are you doing that?" Her cheeks flamed red, despite the things I had just done to her.

"Because,I want to consume every part of you." I stuck my middle finger in my mouth and then remove it slowly. Violet's eyes were fixed on what I was doing to my finger, and for once she seemed so unguarded, "You taste good, my little flower. Next time, I'll fuck you with my tongue. I want you to think about that the next time you find yourself alone with the need to scratch that itch."

"Tate! Stop it, you pervert." Violet's blush grew deeper as she pulled the covers up over herself.

"Pervert? You didn't think I was such a pervert when I was fucking you with my fingers a few minutes ago." I gave her a feral smile.

"Oh my God! Do you have to talk like that?" Violet asked, exasperated.

"Like what? You can't lie to me. I know how wet it makes you when I tell you all the wicked things that cross my mind when I have you at my mercy." I continued.

"Can you just shut up! You're ruining it." Violet said harshly but snuggled against me and I refrained from speaking further. My Violet's actions often contradicted her words and I brushed off her irritation, holding her tightly in my arms until she drifted off to sleep. She looked like an angel and it was clear now what I needed to do. I loved Violet and nothing would stand in my way of having her. I would keep her with me, even if that meant ending her "natural" life.

It would have to be something painless, something that would not mar her perfect body for the afterlife, something we could do together. Then the two of us could spend eternity together just as we are now...young and in love. What could be better? The outside world would no longer matter. It would be just me and her and nothing but time. All I had to do now was make sure Violet had no other choice but to stay.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: **Thanks for taking the time to read my little one shot. I had read quite a few really good American Horror Story fics and I wanted to give it a try since I love the show. I apologize if the characters are a little OOC, but I did the best that I could to crawl into the mind of a psychotic teenage ghost who doesn't realize he's a ghost. (Pretty twisted...LOL) I Hope you enjoyed it either way. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


End file.
